Depois da chuva
by Shinigami Hyouko
Summary: Yaoi, lime e possível lemon. 1x2, 5x2 e 3x4. Duo é rejeitado por Heero, mas isso não o impede de fazer de tudo para salválo e ajudálo... Capítulo 4 on
1. A separação

Categoria: Yaoi, lime, possível lemon.

Casais: 1x2, 3x4 e tvz outros que possam surgir...

Devo avisar que sou novata, por isso não esperem muito de mim....**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – A separação**

Chuva....

É sempre tão bom quando a água percorre todo o meu corpo, é como se lavasse a minha alma numa vã tentativa de me fazer esquecer o motivo de eu estar aqui, no meio do jardim da mansão Winner totalmente encharcado.

- Heero...

Sim, Heero Yuy! O homem mais frio da face da terra, o sujeito capaz de matar quem estiver no seu caminho para realizar uma missão, por mais banal que ela seja. Apesar de conhecer a personalidade dele e de saber que eu não significo nada para ele, ainda assim, doeu muito, mais do que eu pudesse imaginar...

"Sou um piloto Gundam, não posso ter qualquer sentimento. E você, Duo, não deveria gastar seu tempo com esse negócio banal. Isso só atrapalha." Foram as últimas palavras que eu ouvi do Heero antes de sair correndo sem rumo e de ter chegado onde estou agora: no meio de um jardim enorme, na chuva, ajoelhado na grama, encolhido e chorando, em total desespero.

- Sou patético mesmo...

* * *

"Heero... Por... Por favor... Não vá!"

Quando Duo disse isso eu o encarei. Percebi que ele estava à beira das lágrimas, mas se recusava a chorar. Olhei para a minha cama e entendi tudo. O americano baka tinha lido a minha próxima missão. Como pude ter cometido um erro desses? Deixar o computador ligado, mesmo que por cinco minutos?

- Hn...

Deito com as costas na cama e coloco minhas mãos entre a minha cabeça e o travesseiro. Não consigo evitar pensar no que houve momentos atrás.

"É a minha missão!" Eu tinha respondido, frio como o de costume.

Uma lágrima consegue escapar do controle do americano.

"Mas, é uma missão suicida. Você não precisa fazer isso..." A preocupação dele é mais que evidente, mas eu não consigo entender. Somos pilotos Gundam e temos que fazer nosso trabalho custe o que custar. Mas porquê ver o Duo daquele jeito me incomodava?

"Heero...... por favor, reconsidere. Você pod..."

"Não, não posso recusar a missão. Sou o único que pode entrar naquela base e o Dr. J sabe muito bem que estou disposto a dar minha vida para o sucesso d...."

"VOCÊ PODE MORRER!" Duo praticamente grita, desesperado.

Apesar de eu estar surpreso com a reação dele, continuo com a minha máscara de indiferença.

"Eu não quero que você morra, eu não vou conseguir... eu não vou poder... EU TE AMO, DROGA!" Ele disse entre as lágrimas. E parece assustado com o que ele próprio disse, pois tapa a boca como se tivesse falado algo impronunciável.

Ficamos em silêncio... Duo parecia arrependido pois depois da surpresa ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e ficou calado, fitando o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Quanto a mim, eu não sabia o que dizer, eu estava em choque com o que o americano dissera, embora eu lutasse para não demonstrar. Quem diria que Heero Yuy ficaria sem saber o que fazer. É muita ironia.

"Me... me desculpe. Mas eu... eu realmente te amo e não quero que você morra por alguma missão idiota. Por favor, Heero, não vá."

Então era isso... Aquele americano cheio de vida amava uma máquina de guerra. Mas como isso é possível?

Viro para janela sem saber direito o porquê.

"Sou um piloto Gundam, não posso ter qualquer sentimento. E você, Duo, não deveria gastar seu tempo com esse negócio banal. Isso só atrapalha."Ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim e uma porta sendo quase destruída quando batida. Continuo virado para a janela. Por alguma razão não quero me virar e dar de cara com um quarto vazio.

Saio do mundo das minhas lembranças e encaro o teto. Ele deve estar me odiando agora. Pelo menos assim eu não vou ficar com receio de morrer na missão.

- Chega de perder tempo! – Digo me virando.

Não podia me deixar levar pelos sentimentalismos daquele baka. Preciso me preparar para a missão.

Desligo meu esquecido laptop e começo a preparar as coisas da missão. Fazendo de tudo para tirar o rosto cheio de sofrimento do americano da cabeça. E para a minha surpresa tal esforço se mostra totalmente inútil... A prova é que eu estou aqui exatamente divagando sobre o q aconteceu à cerca de meia hora atrás.

- Americano baka! – Digo saindo do quarto.

* * *

O barulho de um carro queimando pneus me tira dos meus pensamentos. Identifico o barulho como vindo da mansão.

- Então ele realmente se foi...

Também, quem mandou ser tão idiota a ponto de dizer que amava o Sr. Perfeito? Bem feito, Duo Maxwell! Agora ele está indo para uma missão suicida sozinho.

DROGA! Eu podia ter dado um de "apenas parceiros" e ter tentado persuadi-lo a deixar eu ir como apoio. IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

Mas quando eu vi do que se tratava a missão, eu fiquei desesperado. Entrar numa base de armazenamento de móbiles suits e seus pilotos SOZINHO é suicídio na certa.

- ATCHIM!

- Ótimo! Pra melhorar a minha noite eu pego um resfriado. Quem sabe assim eu não morro de uma vez... É uma boa, já estou no maior toró, é só eu ficar aqui mesmo e tudo se resolve...

Dito isso eu deito com as costas na grama e fecho os olhos. Sinto as gotas de chuva percorrerem meu corpo trazendo o frio com elas.

Frio... frieza... essa é a única coisa que eu terei do meu soldado perfeito.

Rio de mim mesmo... "meu soldado perfeito"... ele nunca foi meu e nem nunca será. Heero Yuy pertence à guerra e morrerá por ela.

- Heero... por favor... volte...

Mais lágrimas caem e eu durmo assim mesmo, de tão cansado. Ter o coração destruído e todas as esperanças apagadas é cansativo... Cansativo demais...

* * *

"Duo, eu te amo!"

"Heero..."

Pareço estar flutuando porquê o mundo simplesmente desaparece e uma felicidade incrível toma conta de mim...

"Eu também te amo, Heero!"

Então uma sombra gigantesca aparece por traz do meu amado. Heero não parece ter se dado conta daquilo pois ele continua com aquele sorrindo pra mim. Como é maravilhoso aquele sorriso.

Então a sombra se transforma em um Móbile Doll bem atrás do soldado perfeito.

"HEEROOOOOOO..."

Corro até ele desesperado.

Heero vira mas não tem chance alguma. O robô gigante descarrega toda a munição em cima da pessoa que amo.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO......."

Ainda estou com meu braço direito esticado tentando alcançar um Heero que não estava mais ali. O Móbile Suit também se fora. Olho ao meu redor e percebo Quatre e Wufei me encarando assustados. Olho para mim mesmo e vejo que estou na minha cama, no quarto que divido com o Heero quase completamente nu se não fosse pelo cobertor que me protegia da cintura pra baixo.

"Calma, Duo! Foi um sonho..." O loirinho tenta me acalmar.

Não, não foi um sonho, foi um pesadelo e um dos piores... Tentando conter as lágrimas que temiam em querer sair me viro para Wufei:

- Heero...

É tudo que pude dizer. Felizmente o chinês me entendeu.

- Quando eu e o Quatre chegamos, ele não estava. – O Rosto dele mostrava uma preocupação contida que logo foi substituída por irritação – Que diabo você estava fazendo nessa chuva, seu americano doido? O Quatre teve que tirar suas roupas imundas e encharcadas para lavá-las. Se bem que se fosse eu as teria jogado fora...

- Vi você estirado no meio do jardim quando um relâmpago estourou. – Quatre falou, ignorando o comentário do Chinês. Quatre não tinha qualquer sinal de irritação, mas estava visivelmente preocupado e um pouco magoado. – Você poderia morrer...

Fechei meus olhos e abaixei a cabeça. O quê eu poderia dizer? Que Num momento de desespero eu me declarei para a única pessoa que não tinha qualquer sentimento? Que eu fui rejeitado e humilhado por quem amo? Que num momento de loucura eu queria morrer porquê não aquentaria viver com a possibilidade do Heero estar morto? Não, eu não posso dizer nada disso, pelo menos não ainda.

Coloquei a minha máscara sorridente de sempre e levantei a cabeça...

- Desculpem! É que a chuva estava tão tentadora que não pude resistir. – Não deixa de ser verdade, a chuva estava realmente tentadora para quem quer morrer - Ah! O Heero partiu para uma missão e...

- Eu sei!

Todos olharam para a porta e Trowa estava lá parado sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Eu fui designado para a missão, mas não pude aceitá-la. Achei que ela iria naturalmente p...

Não pude me conter! Não sei como fui parar lá, na frente do Trowa dando um soco cheio de raiva, frustração e angústia em um dos meus amigos. Ele estava na parede do corredor, completamente confuso e surpreso.

A minha franja cobria os meus olhos. Nessas horas que eu agradeço por tê-la pois não deixa que as outras pessoas vejam o mar de emoções que se passa dentro dos meus olhos nesse momento.

Eu me endireito e entro no meu quarto. Fico de costas para todos.

- Quero ficar sozinho! – digo com a voz mais gelada que a do próprio Heero.

- Mas... – Ouço a voz perplexa do loirinho, mas ela pára bruscamente.

Creio que Wufei sabiamente parou Quatre. Eu não estava nem um pouco para conversas. Queria que eles saíssem dali... queria ficar sozinho.... queria o Heero de volta...

A porta se fecha atrás de mim. Levanto o rosto e me deparo com o meu reflexo no espelho. Estou completamente nu. Eu deveria ter ficado com vergonha, mas não fiquei... Eu estava pelado na frente dos meus amigos, mas essa visão não poderia estar mais adequada. Eu me declarei para o Heero, eu acabei me traindo quando soquei o Trowa e agora, naturalmente os três devem ter percebido meus sentimentos com relação ao Heero. Em resumo: eu estava completamente nu de corpo e de alma...

- DROGA!

Pego a primeira coisa na minha frente e lanço no espelho, despedaçando-o.

Como eu me encontrava à cerca de um metro e meio do espelho, eu não fui atingido pelos estilhaços. Uma pena, pois gostaria que tivessem me atingido...

Deito na cama pelado mesmo.

- O Trowa foi escalado para a missão, mas recusou. Por causa disso o Heero que foi para essa missão suicida...

Uma raiva tomou conta de mim de novo... Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza. Tudo o que eu conseguia assimilar era que o Trowa mandou o Heero para a morte...

Começo a chorar de novo e me encolho na cama...

- Heero... Você vai conseguir... – Digo num sussurro desesperado. Me prendo à esperança de que ele vai voltar são e salvo como se essa fosse a única forma de eu não cometer nenhuma loucura...

- Vou te ver de novo...

* * *

- Duo... Duo... Posso entrar?

Acordo com a voz do Quatre pedindo para entrar no quarto. Quanto tempo eu dormi??? Deve ter sido por muito tempo pois a chuva parou e sol já está no alto.

- Pode entrar... – Disse meio contrariado. Afinal, meu corpo estava todo dolorido e minha cabeça latejava de tanto que eu chorei antes de cair no sono... Fora que eu ainda não me troquei... me troquei??? DROGA! EU AINDA ESTOU PELADO!!!!!!!

Me levanto num pulo, o que com toda a certeza não foi uma boa idéia porque fico tonto, minha cabeça dói mais ainda e eu ameaço desmaiar ali mesmo.

Quatre entra com uma bandeja e quando me vê cambaleando, coloca a bandeja na escrivania e vem em meu socorro.

- Calma, Duo! Fique deitado... Você não comeu nada desde anteontem...

- Quê? – Fico surpreso. – Mas conversamos ontem à noite... – Sim, eu estava confuso...

- Na verdade, ontem, você dormiu o dia inteiro. Se é que eu posso chamar isso de dormir... – O loirinho disse isso apontando para o meu rosto. Eu devia estar mesmo um caco. – Achei melhor deixar você tentar descansar...

Me viro para o espelho, mas ele não está mais lá... Ah, claro! Eu o destruí num acesso de fúria... Boa, Maxwell!!!

- O Heero... ele voltou? – Bom, de que adianta tentar esconder as coisas à essa altura do campeonato? Vou acabar contando tudo ao loirinho de qualquer maneira...

- Ele ainda não voltou. Segundo Wufei ele ainda está em missão!

Isso quer dizer que ele ainda está vivo... Suspirei aliviado.

- Quatre, me desculpe por...

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem... – Ele me poupou de continuar a frase.

- Como está o... Trowa? – Digo com uma cara como uma criança que fez uma travessura... Aos poucos minha máscara vai se restaurando...

Quatre me olha com desaprovação. Eu sabia o que Trowa significava para o Quatre... Eles se amam de verdade e faz pouco tempo que anunciaram o namoro... Hehe! A cara do Wufei com a revelação foi a coisa mais cômica do mundo...

"- Mas... Quando... O que... Como... Hã?" Ele tinha dito em completa confusão e boquiaberto... Eu só pude rir na cara dele...

"- Você sabia disso, Duo?!" Eu tinha dito que já desconfiava. Afinal, tinha que ser cego pra não ver como ele se olhavam... Pronto! Foi o Bastante para um Wufei doido me perseguir pela casa toda com a Katana dele... "- Ta me chamando de cego, americano? Eu te mostro quem é cego......"

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por Quatre...

- Ele vai ficar bem... Se bem que está com o rosto doendo... – Disse em tom de desaprovação divertido...

- Desculpe por estragar um dos brinquedos do seu parque de diversões... – Ver o Quatre vermelho acabou por me fazer sorrir. – Não se preocupe. Logo logo ele vai estar novo em folha para você brincar à vontade. – Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso de malícia na última frase... Melhor que ver o loirinho vermelho é ver ele roxo da cabeça aos pés...

- Er... Esquece isso. – Ele foi deixando de ficar encabulado até que seu rosto exibiu um semblante sério. É chegada a hora de tocar no assunto... Não tinha como fugir e na verdade, eu não queria... Precisava me abrir com alguém senão eu explodiria...

- Duo... – Ele começou e eu pude sentir as lágrimas brotando em meus olhos por ter de falar o que aconteceu comigo. Afinal ele merecia uma explicação e não só ele como Trowa e Wufei também... – Trouxe o almoço... é melhor você comer.

Olhei agradecido pra ele, tanto por adiar o momento das explicações, como pela comida que estava fazendo uma reviravolta no meu estômago, só então eu percebi o quão faminto eu estava...

- Obrigado! – Falei realmente agradecido... Às vezes acho que o Quatre me entende melhor do que eu mesmo...

- Não foi nada... Ah! Depois de comer acho melhor você tomar um banho e finalmente colocar uma roupa...

Dessa vez fui eu quem ficou sem-graça... Eu estava sujo e com a bunda de fora por quase dois dias como um maluco.

- Tud... Tudo bem...

Ele sorriu divertido pra mim e saiu do quarto.

Eu praticamente engoli a comida tamanha a fome que eu estava. Depois disso fui para o banheiro agradecido pelo Quatre ter limpado os cacos do extinto espelho, caso contrário eu com certeza pisaria neles...

Enquanto a banheira se enchia de água quente, eu desmanchei a minha trança já bastante desfeita. Terminado o serviço, fui direto para a banheira convidativa.

Conforme fui entrando na banheira, o choque da água quente contra o meu corpo gelado me provocava arrepio. Quando eu finalmente recostei a cabeça na beirada da banheira não pude deixar de pensar no Heero...

Na verdade eu não deixei de pensar nele em nenhum momento, apenas forçava a me concentrar em outras coisas como na conversa com o Quatre e no almoço. Agora não tinha como não pensar no Soldado Perfeito. Como eu gostaria que a água quente fosse o Heero, envolvendo todo o meu corpo com o seu. Fechei meus olhos e tudo que pude ver foi o Heero me envolvendo, me beijando, me acariciando e.... Ops! Meu corpo acabou visivelmente despertando só de pensar no Heero...

Acabo rindo... o riso se transformou em gargalhadas e as gargalhadas se transformaram em lágrimas... Será que tudo que eu terei do Heero serão lembranças frias e sonhos impossíveis?

- Provavelmente...

Mais lágrimas abandonam meus olhos...

* * *

Finalmente estou vestido, com jeans, uma blusa de mangas curtas preta e tênnis. Olho no espelho do banheiro e percebo as enormes olheiras de tanto chorar e de quase não ter descansado por causa dos pesadelos onde, a maioria deles, envolvia Heero sendo morto e eu sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

- Duo! Posso entrar? - Escuto Quatre no corredor.

- Pode!

- Saio do banheiro e me deparo com um Loirinho satisfeito.

- Agora sim está parecendo o Duo que eu conheço. – Acabo sorrindo pra ele. Mas a verdade é que me sinto meio "dormente", bem longe de ser o Duo que o Quatre conhece.

Sento na cama e encaro o loiro.

- Senta, Quatre! Preciso te contar algumas coisas...

Quatre puxa a cadeira da escrivania e senta de frente pra mim. Eu abaixo a cabeça e deixo a minha franja esconder os meus olhos enquanto relato do que houve desde que eu li sobre a missão do Heero. Contei tudo, até mesmo o que se passou na minha cabeça (tirando, é claro, a parte da banheira. Não tem porquê ter mais uma coisa para ser zuado)...

Enquanto eu falava, agradecia mentalmente por Quatre ser um ótimo ouvinte. O que tornava a minha tarefa mais suportável.

Quando terminei, levantei a cabeça para me deparar com olhos tristres.

O silêncio durou um tempo, até que o loirinho o quebra.

- Duo... Eu sinto muito!

- Não se preocupe, você não tem que sentir nada. Eu que tenho por ter dado tanto trabalho para vocês. – Eu disse zombeteiro.

- Duo... Você ainda sente raiva do Trowa?

Meu sorriso some diante da pergunta de Quatre. Sim, eu ainda sentia raiva, mas não podia dizer isso para o loiro. Entretanto logo percebi que eu não precisava dizer nada...

- Duo, o Trowa teve que recusar a missão porquê não estava em condições de realizar qualquer missão.

- Como assim? – Eu fiquei confuso... Pra mim o Trowa estava como sempre esteve: calado.

- À cerca de uma semana atrás, ele levou um tiro no ombro esquerdo...

- O quê??? – Eu o encarava perplexo... Como eu não tinha percebido nada?

- Ele não queria que se preocupassem com ele já que ele estava bem. Então agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e escondeu o ferimento...

- E como você soube do ferimento?

- Bem... – Quatre começava a dar sinais de que estava sem-graça – É que nós dois estávamos numa boate e... – Conforme ele falava ia ficando mais e mais vermelho - ...e um cara começou a dar em cima de mim. O Trowa só me defendeu, mas não viu o cara sacar a arma e quando eu gritei ele se virou, mas foi atingido no ombro... – a vermelhidão tinha deixado o rosto do loirinho para dar lugar à culpa..

- Quatre, você não teve culpa. Esse cara estava obviamente procurando confusão... Ele é o culpado. – Eu disse revoltado. Não agüentava ver o Quatre se culpando por causa de um encrenqueiro. – Você não é culpado de nada... – Eu disse segurando o rosto dele para me encarar. – E nem o Trowa é culpado por...

Soltei o rosto do meu confidente quando minha mente finalmente clareou.

- Nem o Trowa é culpado. – disse pra mim mesmo como quem acaba de dizer "Eureca!" - Ele estava ferido à pouco tempo, portanto não tinha condições nenhuma de aceitar qualquer missão pois isso seria o mesmo que cortar os próprios pulsos. Oh, Quatre... Eu sinto muito... Eu fiquei culpando o Trowa e não procurei ver o lado dele... Me desculpa...

Eu estava realmente arrependido de ter pensado mal de um dos meus amigos e isso devia estar na minha cara pois o Quatre me abraçou...

- Tudo bem, Duo. Eu entendo como você deve ter se sentido. Além do mais você não sabia... – Ele deixou de me abraçar para pegar o meu rosto já úmido. – Agora temos que pensar em um meio de ajudar o Heero. - Dito isso ele se levantou com o sorriso mais cativante que tinha e foi se dirigindo para a porta. – Agora que sei do quê se trata a missão podemos ajudar el.......

Um Wufei sério escancara a porta assustando ao loirinho e à mim.

- O Heero... desapareceu!

* * *

E assim termina meu 1° capítulo...

Podem me criticar...... eu quero aprender a escrever... ME AJUDEM!!!!!!!!

Bom... acho que o Duo ficou meio diferente nessa fic, está menos brincalhão. Mas também essa fanfic é quase que totalmente angust... Vou ver se consigo dar um jeito nisso...

Gente... podem me criticar, podem me linchar, eu só gostaria de saber a opinião de vcs, ,ok?!

Bjs....

Shinigami (Hyouko)


	2. À procura de Heero

**Capítulo 2 – À procura de Heero**

Um Wufei sério escancara a porta assustando ao loirinho e à mim.

- O Heero... desapareceu!

* * *

Um soco no estômago junto com uma apunhalada no coração teria doído menos.

- O quê houve? – Quatre teve que falar por mim pois aparentemente eu perdi a capacidade humana da fala.

- Houve uma grande explosão na base e hoje o Heero só deveria ter feito reconhecimento e não começado a explodir tudo. – Conforme falava o rosto do chinês ia ficando cada vez mais sério – O Gundam dele ainda está no esconderijo, mas não recebemos qualquer sinal de Heero por cerca de quatro horas. A Base foi totalmente destruída e Heero sumiu.

O chão simplesmente sumiu, na verdade tudo ao meu redor desapareceu. A única coisa na minha mente eram as últimas palavras de Wufei. "A base foi totalmente destruída e Heero sumiu.", "...destruída e Heero sumiu.".

Não... não podia ser... Ele deve estar escondido em algum lugar. Ele deve estar vivo em algum canto. ELE TEM QUE ESTAR VIVO...

"... totalmente destruída e Heero sumiu" - DUO! - "Totalmente destruída e Heero..." - DUO! - "... destruída e Heero..." –DUO, ACORDA!

Só então percebo que Wufei estava me chamando. Aliás, não só me chamando como segurando meus ombros e me sacudindo.

Eu estava de joelhos, mas não me lembro de ter caído ou qualquer coisa. Parece que Quatre foi quem me impediu de cair totalmente e Wufei era quem tentava me trazer de volta à realidade.

- Duo, precisamos achar o Heero! – Wufei falou quando percebeu que eu voltava à realidade.

Então foi como se uma coisa explodisse dentro de mim. Sim, precisávamos achar o Heero e ajudá-lo. Do nada minhas forças voltaram e eu levantei rapidamente, como se nunca tivesse ficado doente ou à beira de ter um colapso.

- Onde é a base? – Quatre se espantou com a minha recuperação quase que instantânea, mas Wufei parecia esperar isso.

- Trowa já está passando as coordenadas para os nossos Gundams, ele ficará aqui nos passando as informações necessárias enquanto Quatre, você e eu procuramos por Heero.

Dito isso eu fui no armário e pequei a minha jaqueta preta, meu boné e as minhas pistolas. Enquanto isso Quatre e Wufei saíram, provavelmente para fazer o mesmo que eu: se preparar. Heero estava desaparecido e isso costuma significar duas coisas: ou ele havia sido capturado, ou ele se encontrava morto. Eu torcia para que ambas as alternativas estivessem erradas.

* * *

Quando cheguei ao improvisado "centro de informações" no escritório da casa Winner, somente Trowa estava lá, concentrado na tela do computador. Quando ele se virou pude ver o estrago que eu tinha causado nele, uma mancha roxa estava no lado esquerdo do rosto, perto da boca.

Ignorando o machucado, Trowa começou a falar normalmente.

- Já terminei de mandar as coordenadas da base para seu Gundam. Segundo as informações que recebi do satélite, a base está vazia, creio que não terão muitos problemas – Ele disse se virando para o computador. – Você e Wufei vão buscar por Heero enquanto Quatre procura pistas sobre o que aconteceu na base.

A escolha por Wufei em vez de Quatre para a busca dizia claramente o que se passava pela cabeça de Trowa. Para ele Heero provavelmente foi capturado e Wufei seria de grande ajuda.

- Trowa eu... eu sinto muito pelo soco.

Ele desviou os olhos do monitor e me encarou.

- Está tudo bem, se fosse comigo eu provavelmente teria feito o mesmo só que ao invés de deixar uma mancha roxa eu teria nocauteado. – Ele sorriu e eu fiquei chocado.

Trowa nunca foi muito de mostrar seus sentimentos, embora depois que o loirinho entrou na sua vida (e na sua cama) ele parecia bem mais relaxado quanto a isso. Mas o que me assustou foi o fato de que ele fez uma piadinha... Isso é incrível já que normalmente ele só fica calado.

Passado o susto inicial eu comecei a rir... Mas fui interrompido por Quatre e Wufei que acabaram de chegar.

- O papo ta bom, mas temos trabalho para fazer. – Wufei disse fingindo estar sério. Acho que me ver sorrindo o alegrou um pouco, não sei dizer ao certo.

- É verdade, ta na hora! – Eu disse, mas estava falando realmente sério.

Nos dirigimos para onde nossos Gundans se encontravam, mas não pude deixar de notar que Quatre ficou um pouco para trás, provavelmente para se despedir de Trowa.

Uma vez dentro do Deathscythe, eu pude ouvir a voz de Trowa:

- 02, Relatório...

- Tudo certo.

- Ok! Mantenha seu canal de comunicação com o 04 e 05 em aberto.

- Certo!

- Tragam eles de volta... – A Voz de Trowa estava séria. Ele estava falando tanto do Heero quanto do Quatre. Parece que Trowa está com um pressentimento ruim... Não posso culpá-lo, eu também estou.

Mas é a primeira vez que eu estou com medo...

* * *

A Base estava destruída não tinha qualquer movimentação. Na verdade a instalação destruída estava deserta.

- Duo! Melhor escondermos os nossos Gundans e fazer uma busca de campo.

- Você percebeu também, Wufei!

- Sim!

Para uma base que foi explodida à cerca de cinco horas a última coisa que se esperava é que ela estivesse vazia. Pelo menos aparentemente era isso que estava acontecendo.

- Duo, Wufei! Vocês poderiam averiguar a base? – Era a voz de Quatre – Eu preciso achar o Gundam do Heero.

- Ok. – Eu disse, mas eu queria mesmo era ver o Gundam Wing. Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que ele estivesse lá, são e salvo, só esperando a hora certa de voltar...

Entretanto, alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria seguir o Wufei...

* * *

Enquanto eu e Wufei escondíamos nossos Gundans, Quatre foi com o Sandrock resgatar o Gundam de Heero.

Eu e o chinês estávamos escondidos, talvez houvesse guardas em algum lugar. Mas um barulho me tirou desses pensamentos.

O hangar destruído à nossa frente começou a fazer um barulho alto e todo o chão começou a tremer. O centro do hangar começou a se abrir, mostrando uma enorme porta, grande o bastante para que treze Móbile Dolls saíssem de lá.

- A base é subterrânea. – Murmurei e Wufei apenas assentiu.

- Duo, precisamos entrar lá.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes! – Eu disse já puxando minha arma e dando um sorriso de "a festa vai começar".

Depois que os Móbile Dolls saíram, nós entramos no hangar. Entrar por aquelas portas não seria sábio, afinar deveria ter um bando de gente olhando para lá.

- Deve ter uma outra entrada. – Disse Wufei confirmando meus pensamentos.

Achamos uma entrada no chão, no canto do hangar e entramos por ela. Nos vimos no meio de um corredor.

- Eu vou por esse lado, nos encontramos dos nossos Gundans. – Eu disse já seguindo pelo corredor, sem dar tempo para uma resposta. Não queria que Wufei tomasse as rédias da situação pois eu queria encontrar o Heero e Wufei provavelmente quer coletar informações para saber o paradeiro do japonês. Não que eu fosse contra isso, mas eu sentia certa urgência para achá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Continuei seguindo pelo corredor até chegar na última porta, a abri e me deparei com uma escada. Sem pensar duas vezes comecei a descer, vi quando a escada se fundia com uma outra que vinha da pista de pouso e decolagem dos Móbiles Suits.

Foi quando eu ouvi um grito. Não tinha como eu me enganar, aquele grito era do Heero. Corri feito louco com a arma já engatilhada pronta para matar o primeira que se meter na minha frente. Faz tempo que Duo Maxwell se fora, agora só restava o "Shinigami".

Dois guardas estavam na minha frente,mas eles não tiveram de entender nada: cada um estava com um buraco no meio dos olhos e caíam enquanto eu passava por eles.

Entrei por um portão e estava correndo pelas celas atirando nos guardas que entravam na minha frente.Um deles apareceu na minha frente e quando me viu seu rosto ficou branco. Era isso que significava ver a morte de perto e eu era personificação da morte.

Depois de deixar um rastro de cadáveres eu finalmente achei a cela onde Heero era mantido. Foi quando eu estanquei de puro choque...

Heero estava ajoelhado e o que o mantinha em desse jeito era as correntes nos seus pulsos presas ao teto. Suas pernas também estavam acorrentadas mas estavam presas à parede, de forma que ele não pudesse puxá-las para frente para dar um chute nem nada parecido. Sua cabeça pendia para frente como um morto.

Mas o que me chocou não foi como ele estava amarrado, mas sim o estado em que ele se encontrava. Por todo o corpo havia cortes, hematomas, arranhões e... mordidas. Sua camisa estava rasgada ao meio e sua calça jeans em melhor estado que a camisa, mas com várias manchas avermelhadas e aberta... Heero se encontrava quase nu.

Um som metálico me tirou do meu estado estático e busquei a fonte do som. Me deparei com um soldado segurando as próprias calças com uma mão e com a outra apontava a arma para a minha direção.

Tudo foi rápido demais. O soldado atirou enquanto eu me jogava pro lado apontando dando um único tiro nele. Senti uma pontada no meu braço esquerdo o que fez eu perder o equilíbrio e cair. Quando me recuperei do susto o soldado jazia imóvel no chão e meu braço sangrava pelo ferimento: a bala tinha passado de raspão, mas foi o suficiente para que o ferimento tivesse uma aparência pior do que realmente estava.

Me levantei e fui em direção do Heero. Conforme eu me aproximava meu coração ia sendo esmagado. Agora eu podia ver os ferimentos claramente e estes estavam piores do que quando eu vi pela primeira vez. Eles o tinham torturado até o limite da capacidade humana, mas fizeram isso de modo que ele não morresse ou sequer desmaiasse...

Me ajoelhei com as lágrimas já brotando dos meus olhos e afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo para poder ver o seu rosto. Eu não obtive nenhuma reação pelo toque, mas vi que ele ainda respirava. Heero ainda estava VIVO.

Mais uma vez Shinigami tomou conta de mim. Precisava tirá-lo dali e salvá-lo. Soltei a corrente que prendia os pulsos e ele tombou para cima de mim. Mesmo desacordado ele soltou um gemido de dor, ver a pessoa que amo sofrendo daquele jeito me destruía por dentro.

Depositei Heero no chão mas ele não parava de gemer de dor, seu corpo estava tenso. Qualquer movimento que eu fizesse, por menor que seja era doloroso demais para ele. Depois de colocá-lo no chão e livrar seus pés das correntes eu o coloquei nas minhas costas. Seu corpo reclamava de dor, mas o perigo ainda não tinha acabado. Eu precisava tirá-lo dali. Foi então que o barulho de uma explosão me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

O alarme estridente fora ligado. Um ataque! Uma distração!

Era o que eu precisava para tirar Heero dali. Com os Soldados ocupados seria mais fácil eu passar despercebido.

Antes de sair olhei para o corpo do último que eu tinha matado. Aquele filho da puta tinha um buraco no centro da testa. Eu apenas levante a minha arma e atirei nele mais uma vez, era uma forma de eu extravasar todo o ódio que eu sentia no momento.

* * *

Uma vez fora da base pude ver o que, ou melhor, quem tinha feito todo aquele rebuliço na base. Wufei, com o seu Gundam, atacava impiedosamente a base.

Nessa hora eu fiquei profundamente grato por ter wufei ao meu lado. Não sei como ele descobriu do que eu precisava, mas pouco importa agora. Agradeceria à ele quando o encontrasse. No momento, eu precisava tirar o Soldado Perfeito dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei ao meu Gundam, vi que a plataforma dele estava no chão, me esperando. Mais uma coisa que eu tinha que agradecer ao chinês.

Dentro do Dethscythe, eu tentei de tudo para Heero não sofresse mais do que já estava, mas aparentemente isso era impossível. O menor movimento, o menor contato era o bastante para que um gemido de dor saísse de sua boca. Ele estava no meu colo e eu rezava, depositava minhas esperanças num Deus que não acreditava que existisse, tudo para que Heero sobrevivesse e não sofresse mais.

Depois de acomodar Heero o melhor possível. Liguei meu canal de comunicação com o Shenlong.

- Wufei?

- To aqui!

- Heero está comigo e estamos voltando para a mansão. Saia logo daí antes que as coisas piorem...

- Não se preocupe – Ouvi uma explosão do outro lado – Já terminei meu trabalho. Estou voltando também.

- Wufei...

- Pode falar!

- Obrigado!

- Heh! Trate de levar logo o Heero para a mansão. Quatre já está lá esperando por vocês.

- Certo!

Eu comecei os procedimentos para voltar. Mas não sem escutar os gemidos de Heero... Aquele sofrimento todo estava me matando e o pior é que eu não podia fazer nada...

- Calma, amor... Logo tudo vai ficar bem...

Não sei porquê, mas precisava dizer isso. Chamá-lo daquele jeito não era do meu feitio, mas dizê-lo me acalmou um pouco. Não sei se foi imaginação minha, mas me pareceu que o corpo de Heero ficou menos tenso...

* * *

Quando eu e Heero chegamos na mansão, Quatre e Rashid estava nos esperando com uma maca. Quando desci do meu Gundam com Heero nos meus braços Quatre veio ao nosso encontro.

- Duo! Você conseguiu... – Ao ver o estado de Heero o sorriso do loirinho morreu. – Ele...

- Ele ainda está vivo. - Eu disse caminhando para dentro da mansão com Heero. Eu não iria colocar o Heero numa maca para depois colocá-lo numa cama. Qualquer movimento parecia que ele estava sendo rasgado pela dor.

Não olhei mais para Quatre, mas ele me seguia depois que deu instruções para Rashid providenciar o que precisaríamos para tratar de Herro.

Quando entrei na mansão encontrei Trowa. Ao ver o estado de Heero ele simplesmente fechou os olhos. Não sei o que se passou pela cabeça dele, mas eu não tinha tempo de descobrir.

Finalmente eu cheguei no meu quarto e depositei Heero na minha cama. Vi seu rosto se contorcer pela dor e depois ele se acalmou...

Mais uma vez retirei uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos do japonês. Apesar de ter Heero de volta, eu ainda não me sentia aliviado. Eu temia por ele, temia e tremia. Eu realmente o amava, mais do que eu supunha que pudesse amar. Daria a minha vida de bom grado se eu pudesse apenas fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Já era noite e luz da lua penetrou pela janela, iluminando o semblante daquela criatura que tanto amava. Apesar de todos os cortes e hematomas, ele estava ali, vivo. Me inclinei... Não pude me controlar, meu corpo agiu sozinho.

Dei um leve beijo naquele que tanto desejava. O contato com a pele quente acabou por me acalmar ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração batia acelerado e descompassado...

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, com meus lábios naquele leve toque, mas um barulho na porta foi o que me despertou. Virei e me deparei com um Wufei estupefato. Em outras circunstâncias eu teria rido e tiraria alguma piadinha da situação, mas eu mesmo não estava para piadinhas.

Eu apenas o olhei sem emoção alguma no rosto.

- Onde está Quatre?

O chinês ficou ainda mais chocado. Não sei se foi a frieza na minha voz ou o meu rosto livre de qualquer emoção, mas apesar disso ele respondeu.

- Ele está vind...

- Cheguei! – O loirinho apareceu na porta com Rashid logo atrás. Seu rosto demonstrava grande preocupação e seus olhos grande tristeza - Demorei porque eu não esperava que ele estivesse... nesse estado.

Quatre e Rashid colocaram os remédios, as gazes e toda a parafernália médica que trouxeram ao lado da cama.

- Rashid! Pegue a água quente. – Dessa vez o loirinho passou a parecer um médico de verdade. Nunca duvidei da capacidade dele, até porque vejo Quatre salvando vidas e não tirando. Só que a guerra acabou por torná-lo bom em ambas as coisas: curar e matar.

Me adiantei para ajudá-lo, mas Wufei me segurou.

- Ele dá conta. Além do mais Heero não é o único precisando de atendimento aqui. – Ele disse apontando para o meu ferimento.

Só agora me dei conta da dor do ferimento. A adrenalina e a pressa por salvar Heero, me fizeram ignorar

completamente o fato de que eu estava ferido.

- Eu estou bem. O tiro pegou de raspão. Além do mais isso não chega aos pés do que ele deve estar sofrendo. – Eu disse apontando para o ferido na minha cama.

- Quatre já está ajudando ele e você também precisa de cuidados, afinal o ferimento pode...

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! – Eu comecei a dizer entre lágrimas. O "Efeito Shinigami" tinha passado e agora todos os sentimentos acabaram por explodir dentro de mim. – Eu só quero ajudá-lo... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa por ele... – Abaixei a cabeça para mais uma vez esconder meus olhos na minha franja.

Foi quando eu senti uma mão amigável no meu ombro. Levantei a cabeça e me deparei com um compreensivo Wufei.

- Apenas me prometa que depois que cuidar dele você deixará que eu cuide de você. – Ele disse secando as minhas lágrimas. Eu apenas assenti.

Fui ajudar Quatre a cuidar dos ferimentos de Heero. No momento, minha mente estava tomada por ele e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi seguir as instruções de Quatre. Tarefa que se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

À cada ferimento limpo outros apareciam por debaixo do sangue seco e toda a vez que iríamos limpar algum, o corpo do japonês se contraía de dor. Cada vez que eu via seu corpo se contrair, cada vez que ouvia um gemido de sofrimento sair de sua boca, eu mesmo me contraía, era como se eu fosse esfaqueado à cada contração, à cada gemido.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu iria agüentar, mas eu precisava. Meus olhos ardiam por eu tentar conter as lágrimas. Meu peito parecia estar sendo estraçalhado por dentro.

A camisa rasgada e suja estava no chão, assim como as calças estraçalhadas, pois Quatre as cortou para poder cuidas dos ferimentos das pernas, várias gazes sujas de sangue estavam junto da pilha de trapos. Heero agora estava limpo e com os curativos.

- Terminado! – Ouvi Quatre dizendo. – Rashid, coloque ela ao lado da cama.

Só então percebo Rashid entrando no quarto com uma cama dobrável. Olho para Quatre com confusão.

- Achei que você gostaria de dormir perto dele, por isso pedi que Rashid trouxesse essa cama depois de termos tratado do Heero... – Ele disse sorrindo, mas não era um sorriso de alegria, era um sorriso que só ele sabia fazer, um sorriso para dar forças à quem o visse.

Sorri de volta, tentando transmitir a mesma força que ele emanava, mas devido ao meu estado mental, não creio que fui muito feliz na tentativa...

- Vou pegar mais gaze e antiséptico. Volto já! – E ele saiu com Rashid, como sempre, atrás.

Olhei para a cama que Rashid trouxe, mas não queria me deitar nela, ao invés disso eu pequei a cadeira da escrivania e a coloquei ao lado da cama onde Heero se encontrava e me sentei.

Fitei ele... Eu apenas o observava. Ele estava pálido, tanto pelos ferimentos quanto pela luz da lua.

Toquei a sua mão. Precisava sentir ele, precisava sentir que ele estava ali. Como eu queria acabar com todo o seu sofrimento... Lá vinham elas de novo! Acho que vou desidratar de tanto que choro.

Deus! Eu o amava tanto e mesmo sendo rejeitado do jeito que fui esse amor não diminuiu, pelo contrário. Quase perdê-lo me fez ver que eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele. Mesmo ele não me amando, mesmo que eu não signifique nada para ele, eu ficaria ao seu lado, zelando por ele.

Foi nessa hora que Wufei entrou no quarto com os curativas na mão.

- Hora de cumprir a sua promessa, americano – Apesar do tom divertido da voz, seus olhos emanavam uma grande tristeza.

Eu sorri para ele. Um dos meu sorrisos clássicos.

- Prometi, tenho que cumprir...

Ele apontou para a cama e eu me dirigi a ela, me deitando. Ele pegou a cadeira que eu estava sentado, a colocou perto da minha cama improvisada e começou a limpar meu ferimento.

Apesar da dor, o contato com a cama e a possibilidade de descansar fez com que eu relaxasse e começasse a adormecer. Superestimei meu corpo pois já não conseguia mais me mover, o esforço fora grande demais. Mas antes que eu me entregasse ao sono ouvi um murmúrio.

- Eu irei cuidar de você...

Depois disso eu apaguei.

* * *

Caramba!!! Quando eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo eu não sabia ainda o que eu iria fazer com o Heero... Admito que a fic da Missão-chan, "Blurry Arc", me inspirou muito (pra não dizer totalmente). Isso pq é uma das minhas favoritas!!!!!!!!!!

Sobre o Wufei e o Duo: eu não sei se vai ter um 5x2 até pq essa situação apenas surgiu, não tive controle..... Por isso eu não posso afirmar nada.

Ah! Devo avisar que eu sou péssima pra terminar as coisas, por isso eu não garanto que eu vá terminar essa fic, mas vou me esforçar pra isso....... se bem que eu estou bastante empolgada com ela...

Bom! É isso.....

Obrigada a todos que leram... e podem criticar à vontade!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Angústias

**Capítulo 3 – Angústias**

Eu era surrado enquanto tentavam tirar qualquer informação de mim. Dois soldados se ocupavam de me causar dor, mas nunca o bastante para que eu desmaiasse. Eles me torturavam sem piedade. Um terceiro soldado, um sargento, fazia as perguntas e tentava destruir o meu psicológico com joguinhos.

Mas eu era um soldado, fui treinado durante quase toda a minha vida para a guerra e essa era uma situação de guerra.

Foi então que aconteceu...

Depois que o Sargento viu que eu não tinha mais forças para sequer me mexer, ele dispensou os dois soldados.

Minha cabeça pendia para frente pois eu não tinha forças para sequer mantê-la em pé, mas ouvi a porta da cela se abrindo e se fechando alguns segundos depois, ouvi passos vindo na minha direção e senti uma mão levantando meu rosto para encarar duas esferas negras com um brilho estranho.

- Agora é só você e eu – A voz grave e o hálito de bebida disparou um alarme dentro de mim. O quê ele pretendia fazer? – Seja um bom garoto e diz tudo o que eu quero saber ou o farei gritar como nunca o fez em toda a sua vida – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não estava blefando, mas eu sou um soldado, tenho que agüentar e não demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

- Agora me diga: Onde estão os Gundans? – Ele continuava me forçando a encará-lo e eu continuei calado.

Quando ele viu que eu não ia responder, ele pegou minha camisa e a rasgou ao meio. Eu não pude me recuperar do susto pois ele logo começou a passar a mão pelo meu peito e tórax, fazendo meus machucados doerem.

Ouvi um suspiro e o que vi em seus olhos me fizeram temer o homem na minha frente: desejo. Não! Não pode ser isso. Ele não iria fazer...

Unhas rasgando a minha pele me tiraram dos meus pensamentos.

- Hum! – Ele passou a língua pelo lábio superior. – Vou perguntar mais uma vez: onde estão os Gundans?

Minha boca se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu de dentro dela. Eu não podia falar nada, custe o que custasse.

Ele me deu um soco no rosto e abriu a própria calça, depois foi de encontro a um mamilo e começou a morder e puxar enquanto suas mãos arranhavam meu corpo e ele se esfregava em mim.

Aquilo era horrível. Ele ia me estuprar e eu não podia fazer nada... Nessa hora eu comecei a pedir mentalmente que alguém me salvasse, e então, a imagem de Duo me veio à cabeça.

- Duo... – Eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. Talvez eu nunca mais o visse de novo...

O sargento começou a atacar meu pescoço com a boca.

Duo... Aquele americano baka que sempre estava sorrindo, sempre fazendo alguma piada e sempre trazendo alegria ao ambiente, mesmo não se dando conta disso. Eu o havia feito chorar... A imagem dele em lágrimas estancou na minha mente. Droga! Estou começando a delirar...

Foi então que mãos possessivas abriram a minha calça. Foi como se uma coisa explodisse dentro de mim, uma fúria descontrolada se apossou do meu corpo, eu soltei um grito de puro ódio e mordi a orelha daquele homem nojento. Cheguei a arrancar um pedaço que cuspi fora.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTAAAAAA! – Ele praguejou alto, mas não chegou a gritar.

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes que uma dor aguda tomasse contada minha cabeça e tudo ao meu redor desaparecesse...

* * *

Quando recobrei a consciência me vi num quarto estranho. 

Meu corpo doía ao mais leve movimento, eu não podia me mexer. Olhei ao meu redor e vi um rapaz de longa trança sentado numa cadeira ao meu lado, com a cabeça repousando na cama em que eu estava.

- Duo... – Minha voz saiu mais fraca do que eu esperava, mas mesmo assim o americano me ouviu.

Ele levantou a cabeça de repente como se alguém tivesse dado um choque nele. Quando me encarou pude ver aquelas duas ametistas carregadas de sentimentos onde o que prevalecia era o alívio e duas olheiras profundas.

- Heero... – A voz saiu cheia de alegria. – Você acordou! – E num gesto impensado ele me abraçou.

Meu corpo doeu, mas o calor e a segurança que aquele corpo transmitia contra o meu fizeram com que eu não o repelisse.

Rapidamente ele se recobrou, se é que a vermelhidão no seu rosto pode ser considerada normal.

- Desculpa... Eu exagerei um pouco em demonstrar minha felicidade... – Seus olhos estavam baixos.

- Hn... – O quê mais eu podia dizer? Eu estava confuso demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa. Continuei mantendo a minha máscara de indiferença, me prendendo à ela come se fosse a minha única salvação dentro desse mar de confusão em que eu me encontrava.

- Eu vou trazer algo pra você comer! – Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos marotos – Não saia daí, einh! – Ele disse quando estava na porta.

- Hn! – E virei a minha cabeça...

Agora que o Duo saiu posso tentar desfazer minha confusão. Olhei para o banheiro, que estava com a porta aberta, e vi um óleo de lavanda na pia. A única pessoa que tinha esse cheiro era o Duo, então eu devia estar no quarto dele. Olhei para a janela e vi um jardim conhecido com o céu avermelhado anunciando a noite que estava por vir, o que confirmava o fato de eu me encontrar na mansão Winner.

Agora que eu sabia exatamente onde estava. Precisava lembrar do quê me levou a estar aqui. Foi então que meus pesadelos com aquele homem asqueroso voltaram. Eu não conseguia fazer com que as lembranças parassem. Lembrei do que ele tentou fazer, lembrei da minha fúria e depois, tudo se acaba... Até onde ele tinha chegado?

Um barulho na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Vi o Duo com uma bandeja da mão e os olhos arregalados.

* * *

- Heero... - Eu fiquei estático. 

Quando cheguei trazendo a comida para ele e o vi encolhido na cama, as mãos segurando a cabeça como se ela fosse explodir e alguns curativos começaram a adquirir uma coloração vermelha, ele estava tremendo... Ele se virou e me fitou, mas seus olhos estavam escuros. Ele estava desnorteado...

Larguei a bandeja na escrivania e fui praticamente correndo em direção à cama. Eu o abracei...

- Calma... Logo tudo isso vai passar... – Tentei dar confiança à minha própria voz, apesar da dor que eu sentia no peito ao vê-lo daquele jeito...

Ficamos assim, abraçados, por algum tempo, até que ele parasse de tremer e me afastei para olhar seus olhos.

Por mais que eu quisesse ficar perdido naquele abraço, eu não podia. Eu precisava fazer meu papel de protetor e apenas isso. Chega a ser irônico o fato de que o protetor agora se tratava de mim e não o Soldado Perfeito.

- Duo... – Ele sussurrava sem qualquer emoção. – Eu preciso fazer o relatório para o Dr. J.

Tentei manter como pude a minha máscara, mas era praticamente impossível. Esse baka (usando a palavra que Heero tanto dizia pra mim), ele foi torturado, esteve perto de morrer, e tudo que ele pensa é em pegar o maldito laptop pra fazer uma merda de um relatório.

- Não se preocupe – murmurei serrando os dentes de raiva. – Eu farei o relatório.

Ele virou a cabeça, dando como terminada a nossa conversa (se é pode chamar meia dúzia de palavras trocadas uma conversa).

Eu o coloquei sentado na cama e trouxe a bandeja com a comida. Mas quando fiz menção de lhe dar comida ele me impediu.

- Posso fazer isso sozinho. – O tom gélido aumentou ainda mais minha raiva.

Saí de lá o mais rápido possível pois meus olhos estavam ficando úmidos e eu não queria chorar na frente dele, não mais.

Fui direto para a sala de exercícios da mansão. Chegando lá despejei toda a minha raiva nos aparelhos... Saí chutando tudo que via na minha frente. Eu precisava descarregar toda a raiva que eu sentia da Oz que torturou o Heero, dessa guerra que parecia não ter fim, do Heero por me detestar tanto e por fim, de mim mesmo por não conseguir deixar de amá-lo...

- Duo? O que você está fazendo? – Era a voz de Wufei, mas eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de parar com a minha destruição.

- Eu... – Um chute -...estou... – Um soco - ...descarregando... – Mais um soco - ...a minha RAIVA! – Um chute que acabou por derrubar o saco de pancadas no chão, espalhando areia por todo o tatame.

Fiquei parado, admirando o que eu tinha feito: Aparelhos de ginástica tombados, pesos jogados longe e um tatame coberto de areia.

Wufei apareceu na minha frente visivelmente preocupado.

- Dizem que isso é bom pra pele – Disse com o meu sorriso falso e ele simplesmente me abraçou.

Eu não o repeli, até porque eu estava precisando de alguma amostra de carinho, algo que não fizesse com que eu me achasse um reles objeto como Heero me fez sentir. Deixei meu corpo se apoiar no dele e as lágrimas caírem.

- Duo... – Wufei sussurrava. – Eu quero poder te ajudar.

- ...

Como eu não fiz qualquer movimento, o chinês me encarou segurando meus braços.

- Eu não agüento te ver desse jeito. – Wufei começou a ficar alterado - Principalmente por alguém que foi treinado para ser uma máquina...

Eu o encarei assustado. Não era normal o chinês ser sentimental, muito menos comigo.

Seu olhar estreitou, como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma decisão, e antes que eu me desse conta seus lábios se encontravam colados nos meus, num beijo urgente.

- Não... – Eu o empurrei com força. – Me desculpe, mas eu... – Eu ainda estava tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, que por alguma razão não estava voltando. – Eu gosto de você, mas... – Definitivamente meu equilíbrio não queria voltar. - ...eu amo o Heero. Sinto... muito... – Foi a última coisa que consegui dizer antes de tudo escurecer ao meu redor.

* * *

Quando acordei, vi que me encontrava todo suado devido ao pesadelo. Dessa vez não só os fatos recentes como meu treinamento também fazia parte de meus sonhos. 

Apesar do pesadelo, Wufei aparentemente não notou que eu me encontrava acordado. Ele estava de pé, ao lado da cama improvisada do americano e Duo parecia estar dormindo, mas estava todo vermelho e suado, como se tivesse esforçado seu corpo ao máximo.

Vi quando Wufei passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto de Duo e gelei quando o chinês se inclinou para depositar um beijo suave nos lábios de Duo.

- Ele não tem comido praticamente nada desde que o encontramos desmaiado na chuva, no dia em que você partiu para a sua missão. – Ele falava sem tirar os olhos do americano. – Quando você desapareceu, parecia que o mundo dele tinha desmoronado. – O chinês falava sem emoção alguma na voz. – Durante os três dias em que você esteve desacordado, ele raramente saía do quarto, só comia depois que Quatre insistia muito. Perdemos a contas das vezes que o encontramos sentado ao seu lado com a cabeça na sua cama, exausto de tanto velar por sua saúde.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, fazer ou pensar. Eu apenas olhava assustado para Wufei sentindo meu peito se apertando à cada palavra.

Wufei me encarou com os olhos tristes.

- Durante um dia e meio Duo ficou desacordado, murmurando seu nome entre os pesadelos. Por várias vezes o vi chorar e Quatre tentando consolá-lo. Hoje, ele destruiu a sala de exercícios até que seu corpo, já debilitado, não agüentasse mais de cansaço. – Sua voz revelava admiração e mágoa. Seus olhos negros estavam úmidos, mas seu rosto se mantia impassível.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para se controlar e não explodir na minha frente.

Quanto a mim, eu estava com um grande nó na garganta e um peso enorme no peito. Por quê? Por quê Duo fez tudo isso? Por quê ele se sacrificou tanto? Uma mão minha se fechava sobre o lençol enquanto a outra amarrotava a camisa sobre o meu peito, que doía, mas a dor não era física. A dor que eu sentia no momento não chegava aos pés da dor que afligia meu corpo.

- Heh! – Wufei soltou um riso nervoso. – Sabe o que ele disse quando o Quatre perguntou o porquê dele ter te colocado no próprio quarto? – Eu o encarei. – Ele disse "Porque quando ele acordar vai poder ver o jardim e não aquele quarto escuro que ele está acostumado".

Meu peito estava sendo rasgado pelas palavras de Wufei. O Duo realmente me amava e eu... Eu fui um completo cretino!

Wufei me encarou sério.

- Eu tentei fazer com que ele te esquecesse, tentei ser aquilo que ele precisava, mas não pude. Não pude porque o que ele precisa é de você, do seu amor.

Deixei que a minha franja escondesse meus olhos.

- Saia... – Murmurei gelado.

- Você não pode se esconder debaixo dessa máscara de Soldado Perfeito pra sempre. – Ele disse antes de sair.

Eu me curvei e coloquei as mãos em meu rosto, temia enlouquecer...

Eu sou um soldado, uma máquina de guerra, não posso ter sentimentos isso me enfraquece. Então por que... Porque eu não consigo mais me controlar? Eu não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que alguém me amasse, de que alguém fizesse sacrifícios por mim.

Me levantei com dificuldade da cama, meu corpo reclamava à cada movimento meu, mas eu apenas ignorava. Precisava vê-lo de perto. Fui me apoiando no que tinha na minha frente. Até que consegui chegar ao seu lado.

Fitei seu rosto adormecido. Havia duas olheiras enormes marcando seu rosto, Duo estava suado e corado. Ele estava adorável...

Me lembrei de quando o vi pela primeira vez, apontando sua arma na minha direção. Eu teria reagido mais rápido, mas por alguma razão fiquei desnorteado ou vê-lo. Aquelas duas ametistas no olhar, aquela longa trança ricocheteando, uma aparência completamente exótica. Depois disso eu não me permiti mais pensar no assunto, simplesmente fiz o que fui treinado para fazer: ignorar sentimentos.

Passamos a realizar missões em dupla e acabei convivendo mais com ele. Claro que eu não o deixava penetrar no meu mundo, eu não confiava em ninguém. Mas não posso negar que cada vez que ele surgia com sua alegria contagiante eu me sentia mais relaxado. Pensando nisso agora, percebo que depois que Duo apareceu na minha vida, alguma coisa dentro de mim estava mudando, mas eu me recusava a ver e aceitar isso.

Eu o magoei e não foi só uma vez, eu o magoei inúmeras vezes e mesmo assim... ele ainda...

Senti algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Assustado, passei a mão para saber o que era: lágrimas. Eu estava chorando. Um Soldado Perfeito não pode chorar, não pode... Apertei meus olhos com força, eles estavam ardendo, não estavam acostumados a chorar.

Um barulho ao meu lado chamou minha atenção, na verdade um sussurro.

- Heero... – Era Duo. Vi seu corpo ficar tenso. Ele estava tendo um pesadelo e me chamava.

Toquei seu rosto de leve e me aproximei do seu ouvido.

- Calma... – Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido tentando passar algum conforto. – Eu estou aqui... Duo...

Ele ficou mais relaxado.Então, num ato impensado, eu o beijei de leve. Pro inferno meu treinamento e minhas dúvidas, eu precisava fazer aquilo. Senti sua boca quente e estremeci, meu coração batia apressado, nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Assustado, eu recuei.

Quando olhei para Duo achei que meus olhos estavam me pregando uma peça. A luz da lua tornava sua pele mais pálida, dando um tom quase sobrenatural. Caso eu não fosse ateu, eu poderia jurar que estava diante de um anjo.

Fiquei assim, admirando o anjo que dormia, por muito tempo. Até que as minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu me sentei na cadeira próxima. Seu rosto estava tranqüilo, não havia mais sinal de pesadelos.

* * *

Meu corpo doía horrivelmente, mas eu não saí de perto do Duo. Eu estava meio ofegante pela dor, mas me mantive no mesmo lugar. 

Até que senti a presença de alguém entrando no quarto. Tentei me virar para saber quem era, mas meu corpo não respondia.

- Heero... – Era a voz preocupada de Trowa – O que você está fazendo sentado?

- Trowa... – Minha voz saiu fraca demais. A dor era grande demais.

Trowa se aproximou e percebi a sua surpresa.

- Heero! Você está sangrando e muito! – Só então reparei em mim mesmo.

Minha blusa, outrora azul-clara, se encontrava vermelho-escura e a calça, que fazia conjunto com a blusa, adquiriu o mesmo tom avermelhado. A maioria dos meus ferimentos estava sangrando por isso eu não conseguia me mover.

Trowa me pegou no colo e uma dor latejante se apossou de mim. Eu não queria sair de perto do Duo... Droga!

O latino me colocou de volta na cama.

- O que deu em você? Por quanto tempo você ficou sangrando desse jeito? – Ele indagava enquanto me tratava.

- Eu... – Minha voz saiu como um sussurro e eu não sabia direito o que responder. Quanto tempo eu estava sangrando? Acho que à minha vida toda... Tentando ser uma máquina de guerra, eu ignorava todos os meus sentimentos, meu coração sangrava à cada vez que eu sofria, à cada vez que eu fazia alguém sofrer, à cada vez que eu matava.

- Trowa... – Ele me olhou preocupado. – Eu estou... enlouquecendo... – A surpresa no seu rosto era quase palpável.

O piloto ficou um bom tempo parado, surpreso. Ele tentava assimilar minhas palavras. Por mais que Trowa fosse o piloto que melhor me entendia, devido à sua personalidade controlada, até mesmo ele não poderia me entender agora. Nem eu mesmo me entendia.

- Heero... - Ele começou, mas sua voz não estava firme como a habitual. – O que aconteceu?

O que aconteceu? Não sei por onde começar. Aconteceram tantas coisas comigo que eu simplesmente não me reconheço mais.

Eu o encarei sério.

- Me conte tudo que aconteceu depois que eu fui para a missão. – Minha voz estava baixa, mas firme. – Principalmente quanto à Duo e Wufei...

* * *

Imaginem a cena: uma garota em frente ao computador digitando. Ela pára e fica olhando pra tela com um olhar de peixe morto. Do nada ela fica Felix e começa a bater palma que nem uma retardada antes de digitar freneticamente... 

Imaginaram????

Pois bem, essa sou eu fazendo essa fanfic........ TT()

DE ONDE DIABOS SAIU ESSE 5X2?????????????? O.o"

Bom... pelo menos o Hee-chan voltou a ser o seme e o Duo-chan o uke... No começo da fic os papéis estavam meio invertidos. Hehehe.

No próximo capítulo: a autora não faz a mínima idéia TT

Tem tanta coisa pra resolver ainda....

Obrigada por encontrarem saco p/ ler isso daki. .


	4. Um anjo adormecido

**Capítulo 4 – Um anjo adormecido**

Acordo com os raios de sol em meu rosto. É a primeira vez que consigo dormir de verdade, sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

Bom, não totalmente sem sonhos... Sonhei mais uma vez com Heero. Ele estava acorrentado e sangrando e um soldado se aproximava perigosamente dele. O soldado se virou na minha direção e deu um sorriso cheio de malícia e crueldade. Eu corri em direção ao Heero, mas eu não conseguia alcançá-lo. Eu gritava seu nome, mas ele não me ouvia. Tropecei e caí. Eu chorava. Foi então que eu me senti quente, olhei para cima e vi o Soldado Perfeito na minha frente, se ajoelhando. Ele toca me rosto com uma das mãos e sussurra no meu ouvido: "Calma... Eu estou aqui, Duo!". Depois ele me beija.

Não consigo impedir um sorriso meu diante da lembrança...

Olho para onde deveria estar o Heero, mas a cama estava vazia e feita!

- O quê? – Levanto num pulo... Onde ele se meteu?

O banheiro estava vazio, assim como o quarto.

Saio correndo em direção à cozinha... Talvez ele esteja lá...

Mas só encontro Quatre e Wufei conversando.

- Er... Bom dia... – Digo tentando me controlar. – Onde está o Heero?

Quatre me olha triste e Wufei vai até a geladeira, claramente indicando que Quatre tinha algo para me dizer.

- Onde está o Heero? – Dessa vez perguntei apenas para o Loirinho e ele soltou um suspiro triste antes de dizer:

- Ele pediu para o Tro colocá-lo de volta no quarto dele.

Abaixei meus olhos, eu estava visivelmente decepcionado. Então o Heero não me suporta, ele me detesta!

- Vou dar um passeio no jardim. – Disse com um sorriso falso antes que Quatre ou Wufei fizesse menção de me confortar.

Fui Direto para o jardim sem sequer olhá-los. Eu não queria ver a pena nos olhos de meus amigos, eu não suportava isso.

Fui até o centro do jardim, onde tinha uma fonte enorme cercada por um pequeno lago, com carpas. Plantas aquáticas davam cor ao espelho d'água e uma trepadeira adornava a forma da estrutura principal: Uma mulher nua que fugia de um homem semi nu, nas mãos da mulher havia um vaso por onde a água saía. **1 **Era a primeira vez que eu realmente reparava naquela obra de arte.

Olhei para o lado e vi uma placa de ferro escurecido devido ao tempo com as letras em relevo.

"Apolo e Dafne.

Ele, filho de Zeus e de Leto, Apolo, o Deus do Sol, da música , da poesia, da juventude, dos esportes e da caça.

Ela, filha de Pneus, o Deus do Rio, Dafne, a ninfa dos bosques.

Apolo e Dafne.

O amor impossível do Deus pela ninfa livre de amor."

Fiquei ali, admirando o Deus tentando pegar sua ninfa enquanto ela escapava por entre seus dedos.

- Um amor impossível... – Murmurei.

Continuei ali, fitando a fonte, pensando sobre Apolo e Dafne, pensando em Heero.

* * *

Depois que Trowa me contou tudo o que eu precisava saber, pedi a ele que me ajudasse a voltar para o meu quarto.

Apesar de sentir uma necessidade irracional de ficar ao lado de Duo, eu não podia continuar no mesmo quarto que o americano. Eu precisava colocar a minha cabeça em ordem e descobrir que sentimentos eram esses que se apossavam de mim.

Olhei ao meu redor. Duo tinha razão, esse quarto é escuro demais. Esse foi meu último pensamento antes de cair no sono.

Um sono recheado de pesadelos.

Acordei suando frio. Porquê esses pesadelos não me deixavam? Nunca fui disso... Decididamente eu não sou mais o mesmo.

Dormi pouco (fiquei acordado até umas quatro da manhã) e acabei acordando tarde. Se bem que, para o americano, nove da manhã ainda é considerado madrugada.

Lá estava eu novamente pensando no Duo, isso tem se tornado uma constante ultimamente. Eu não consigo me controlar. Por qualquer linha de raciocínio que eu siga, eu sempre termino pensando no americano.

Uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça, na verdade isso sempre esteve lá, mas só agora eu percebo: Será que eu gosto do Duo?

Não... Não pode ser... Mesmo que fosse isso, o Duo merece alguém que demonstre que o ame como o... Wufei. A lembrança do chinês beijando o Duo faz meu sangue gelar. Por mais que eu ache que o Duo ficaria melhor com o Wufei, não consigo deixar de me sentir assim, é como se eu estivesse perdendo algo. Mas o Duo nunca foi meu... Pensando agora, acho que eu gostaria de ter o Duo...

Droga! O Que eu estou pensando? Duo é um homem... Hn! À quem estou tentando enganar, isso nunca fez diferença para mim, tanto é que não fiquei nada surpreso quando Trowa e Quatre anunciaram que estavam juntos.

Ai... A dor de cabeça está voltando de novo. Isso sempre acontece quando penso no que eu sinto por Duo.

Por hora não há nada que eu possa fazer até que eu me recupere. Vou ter que deixar o caminho livre para Wufei.

Mais uma vez cerro meus dentes quando lembro de Wufei e Duo.

- Droga! – Digo antes de tentar dormir.

* * *

Quase um mês se passou desde que resgatamos o Heero e faz quase um mês que eu não o vejo.

Depois que Heero voltou para o quarto dele eu recebi uma missão de infiltração. Fiquei duas semanas fora. Quando voltei, Wufei recebeu uma missão do gênero, Trowa era o encarregado de cuidar de Heero e Quatre era quem cuidava da minha saúde mental...

Eu queria ver o Heero, mas Quatre sempre me persuadia a não fazer isso. Ele dizia que Heero precisava de um tempo sozinho. Quando eu indaguei o porquê disso, Quatre simplesmente respondeu: "Foi o Próprio Heero quem disse isso pro Trowa. Nem eu vejo o Heero, só o Tro!"

Então, durante uma semana e meia, eu sempre ia para o jardim à tarde. Eu ficava até o anoitecer lá admirando a "Fonte do amor impossível".

Como hoje está caindo o maior pé d'água, não pude ir ao jardim. Heh, Quatre me proibiu terminantemente. Acho que ele tem medo de que eu fique na chuva até desmaiar de novo... Bem, não posso culpá-lo.

O Problema é que agora eu não tenho nada pra fazer e quando Duo Maxwell fica entediado alguém acaba se irritando...

A TV tá uma droga, Quatre está fora fazendo compras, Trowa está no quarto do Heero E EU ESTOU ENTEDIADO!!!!!!

Preciso arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer. Saio pela casa à procura de algo que me distraia. Vasculhei a casa inteira (menos o quarto do Heero) e não encontrei nada... Vou ao sótão, talvez eu ache algo lá.

Abro a porta que dá para uma escada escura, ligo o interruptor perto da porta e começo a subir as escadas. Imaginei como o sótão estaria empoeirado, com teias e tal. Mas não estamos falando de um sótão normal, de uma pessoa normal. É o sótão do Quatre e, como tal, estava impecável.

O loirinho devia ter um esquadrão de elfos faxineiros porque só assim para manter uma mansão impecável com apenas Rashid como empregado.

Mas, voltando à contradição entre "sótão" e "limpo"... O sótão tinha vários baús arrumados e etiquetados, móveis antigos, prateleiras com lembranças da família de Quatre tudo muito bem arrumado.

- Blé! Essa arrumação toda tira toda a graça de ir pro sótão. – Murmura para mim mesmo.

Algumas caixas no fundo chamaram a minha atenção. Elas não estavam de acordo com a arrumação geral do sótão, onde as coisas estavam arrumadas em certa ordem de conteúdo e forma. Essas caixas em particular eram de vários tamanhos e formatos. Será que... Não termino o meu pensamento e corro para uma das caixas.

- YES!!!!!!!! – Sem querer acabo gritando – Como pensei, são instrumentos musicais. Bateria, bumbos, violino, harpa, violoncelo, flauta, sax, piano, teclados, guitarras, baixos e violão. – Peguei o violão. – O loirinho tem uma verdadeira orquestra aqui. – Disse com um sorriso. Finalmente algo para passar o tempo.

Para a minha surpresa, o violão estava afinado e não duvido nada de que os outros instrumentos também estejam em ordem.

Fui para a enorme janela redonda (o sótão parece mais um terceiro andar com quatro janelas redondas enorme e uma bancada debaixo delas), sentei na bancada e fiquei admirando o céu alaranjar aos poucos.

Começo a tocar, como a muito não fazia...

* * *

- Bom... Parece que você não precisa mais ficar nesse quarto. A maioria dos ferimentos não irão mais abrir, é só você ter cuidado. – Trowa me olha sério na última frase. – Vai precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Então eu vou nessa. Preciso dar uma saída. Acho que só o Duo está na mansão.

Olho para ele intrigado, mas ele se vira em direção à porta e não consigo ver o que se passa em seus olhos.

- Volto antes do jantar! – Ele diz fechando a porta do quarto.

Fico mais uma vez sozinho no quarto. Faz quase um mês que não vejo o Duo, pelo menos não acordado. Hn! Isso me lembra do porquê o Trowa insiste para que eu tenha cuidado. Parece que toda a noite meus ferimentos abriam, eu disse para o Trowa que era por causa dos pesadelos, não que não era verdade, era apenas parte da verdade. A outra parte é que depois que eu acordo desses pesadelos eu acabo indo para o quarto do Duo.

Eu não consigo evitar. Depois daqueles sonhos eu só penso em ver o Duo, estar com ele. Eu sempre vou ao quarto dele, sento na cadeira e o fico observando. Seja a luz da lua ou a luz dos trovões, Duo sempre parece um anjo adormecido. Por várias vezes eu o ouvi murmurar meu nome durante algum pesadelo. Quando isso acontecia eu seguia um pequeno ritual: eu afastava seu cabelo e murmurava no seu ouvido sempre as mesmas palavras, "Calma... Eu estou aqui, anjo!" e terminava por deixar um leve beijo em seus lábios. Eu era sempre presenteado com um leve sorriso e meu anjo travesso se acalmando, readquirindo toda aquela aura sobrenatural devido à luz do luar. Só consigo sair de perto dele quando começa a amanhecer, só depois que uma luz dourada se apossa dele eu me recolho.

O que eu estou fazendo? Eu levei quase um mês para poder sair do quarto quando, geralmente, eu levaria apenas uma semana. Sinto uma necessidade cada vez maior de ter o Duo ao meu lado. Eu não dormi quando ele estava em missão porque eu não queria ter aqueles pesadelos horríveis e sem ter o anjo para me acalmar.

Ouvi um som estranho vindo do teto. Parecia... um violão? Sim, alguém estava tocando um violão. Só pode ser o Duo...

Minhas suspeitas são confirmadas quando ouço a voz melodiosa, só que está mais bela. Como isso é possível? Ele não estava cantando para aparecer ou para cativar as pessoas ao seu redor, parecia que estava cantando para si, sendo apenas ele mesmo. Deus! Como aquela voz era linda.

Me levantei e fui em direção à ela. Ele devia estar no sótão...

Vou para a porta que dá para o sótão e como eu suspeitava, estava aberta. Subo as escadas e prendo a respiração com o que vejo. Duo sentado numa bancada com um dos pés nela e com o outros no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede, uma enorme janela redonda **2 **emoldurando-o e jogando a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol sobre ele e sobre todo o ambiente à sua volta. Ele cantava olhando para a janela numa visão de tirar o fôlego.

**3 **_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Seus olhos exibiam tristeza, mas também uma certa paz. Como isso é possível?

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

A música fazia com que meu peito apertasse. Era assim que ele se sentia?

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Fui me aproximando dele silenciosamente. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ia fazer.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Continuei à uma certa distância dele. Não queria que ele parasse de cantar por minha causa.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

Ele termina a música e uma lágrima corta seu rosto. A luz do sol faz com que a lágrima brilhe. Me aproximo decidido, embora eu mesmo não saiba o que vou fazer.

Ele se vira e vejo a surpresa em seus olhos.

- Heero... - Apesar da surpresa, ele continua no mesmo lugar.

Paro perto dele e retiro a lágrima que insistia em brilhar como uma pequena estrela. Seus olhos adquirem mais surpresa. Afasto a franja no movimento que tanto repeti durante as noites de pesadelos. Seu corpo fica tenso e seus olhos se tornaram vivos, como duas ametistas, enquanto seus lábios se entreabrem. Inclino até seu ouvido ainda com a mão em seu rosto.

- Calma... Eu estou aqui, anjo! – Sussurro em seu ouvido.

Procuro por seus lábios e dou um beijo leve, como dei tantas vezes sem que ele soubesse. Sinto o calor que sua boca transmite e me delicio quando ele corresponde meu beijo.

Me afasto com dificuldade. Encontro com as duas ametistas, mais vivas do que antes, absolutamente lindas. Me ajoelho ao seu lado.

- Me perdoe... – Minha voz é baixa, não estou acostumado a deixar meus sentimentos tomarem conta de mim, mas algo mudou dentro de mim e faz tempo que não sou mais o mesmo. – Você sofreu por minha causa e eu só te tratav...

Rapidamente ele se livra do violão que estava em seu colo e me abraça.

- Eu o perdoei faz tempo. – Fico perdido em seu abraço e inconscientemente acabo retribuindo.

Senti algo úmido em meu ombro. Seguro o seu queixo delicadamente, eu estava confuso.

- Por quê está chorando? – Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso que raramente via, era um sorriso verdadeiro, de pura felicidade.

- Felicidade... – Foi só o que disse.

Não pude reter o pequeno sorriso que se formava em meus próprios lábios.

Depois da chuva, o sol voltava a brilhar mais lindo do que antes...

* * *

**1** É a escultura "Apolo e Dafne" que eu adaptei colocando um vaso nas mãos da Dafne para que virasse uma fonte. A escultura é realmente linda!!!!! A história deles (resumidíssima): O cupido (filho de Afrodite) estava fazendo traquinagens e acaba levando uma bronca de Apolo, para se vingar ele acerta uma flecha de ouro em Apolo, fazendo o Deus se apaixonar por Dafne, e acerta uma flecha de chumbo em Dafne, fazendo com que ela repudie o amor do Deus.

**2** Alguém já viu "O Corvo"? No apartamento dele tem essa janela enorme e redonda que ele fica olhando para fora enquanto toca a sua guitarra. Eu acho essa cena phodah!!!! Ah! Eu não vi o filme, mas vi o seriado que passou no canal USA. Foi daí que eu tirei essa janela.

**3** "Broken", com Seether e Amy Lee. Soundtrack do filme "O Justiceiro".

Nháaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eles saum fofooooooooooooooooooooooooos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Mas ainda tem coisa para se resolver nessa história. Acho que o próximo capítulo será o último... Vou tentar fazer um lemon descente apesar de ser uma marinheira de 1° viagem nisso (nossa! Q expressão velha!!!!). Anyway, me desejem sorte...


End file.
